


Wait A Minute, Mr. Postman!

by sunaringiri



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Domestic, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Romantic Comedy, Attempt at Humor, Awkward Flirting, Comfort Food, Cute Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi, Domestic, Domestic Bliss, Domestic Boyfriends, Domestic Fluff, Flirting, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Fluff without Plot, Food, Food as a Metaphor for Love, Humor, Humorous Ending, M/M, No Plot/Plotless, No Volleyball, Oblivious Sawamura Daichi, Pie, Romance, Romantic Comedy, Romantic Fluff, Romantic Friendship, Romantic Gestures, Sawamura Daichi in Love, Sawamura Daichi's arms, Some Humor, Songfic, Sugawara Koushi-centric, Teacher Sugawara Koushi, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-21 19:35:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30026796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunaringiri/pseuds/sunaringiri
Summary: Today was special: it's Daichi's birthday!Daichi mentioned he loved blueberry pie because his late mother used to make it a lot. And even better, Suga was pretty sure Daichi didn't remember telling him. It would all go according to plan!orflirtatious idiots in love plan to ask each other out on the same day.
Relationships: Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	Wait A Minute, Mr. Postman!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ghostystarr](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghostystarr/gifts).



> og a threadfic for ghosty who beta'd it with mer!! thank you sweethearts <33
> 
> inspired by the old song "wait a minute mr postman!" because my sister wasa playing it at the time but don't get the wrong idea the fic has nothing to do with the song other than there is a postman,

The ding of the timer almost had Suga jumping out of his slacks, but the wafting smell of his granny's special blueberry pie put him at ease. The pie was almost perfect but he worried it wouldn't be perfect enough for Daichi-san. Everyday Suga watches the man, Everyday Suga watches the man - of course it's because he admires his work ethic! No, he's not admiring the postman's muscles! Everyday Daichi-san came to drop off the mail, Suga would chat with him briefly, probably give him a treat, and watch him drive away. 

But today was special: it's Daichi's birthday! 

Daichi mentioned he loved blueberry pie because his late mother used to make it a lot. And even better, Suga was pretty sure Daichi didn't remember telling him. It would all go according to plan! 

Hopefully... 

  1. **Walk outside to greet Daichi**



Normally, he stayed inside the house and talked through the kitchen window, but he made sure to order a heavy package (some toy models his brother really wanted) so he'd just have to help Daichi. 

Suga nervously waits for the tell tale sounds of the postal truck, which comes before he can chew his nails to the bed. Daichi hops out the car, grabs the box with those bulging biceps. Suga musters his confidence and walks over. 

  1. **Help Daichi bring the package inside (crucial for him to be in the house)**



Suga is ridged in fear as Daichi's chuckles escalate to full on laughter, the box moving just a couple centimeters up and down, his arms flexing and  _ oh my god-  _

_ Suga, focus! _

"What's so funny, huh?  _ Mr. Sa-wa-mu-ra~ _ " Suga teases hoping to cover his fluster.

Daichi settles with an amused sigh, "Cute apron you got there,  _ Mr. Su-ga-wa-ra~ _ "

"Oh, pfft! You know I hate it when you call me that,” Suga brushed him off, "So how bout I call you mine hmm?  _ Mr. Sa-wa-mu-ra~ _ " 

Daichi may have sounded confident but Suga knew better just looking at his strawberry ears.

Suga attempted to redirect to his original mission. "O-oh shush you! Let me help you bring this in." 

Daichi’s smile was nervous but radiant as always. "You don't have to. It is my job, but uh thanks."

  1. **Once inside, mention Daichi's birthday then reveal the pie**



Suga led Daichi to the living room, having Daichi put the box on the coffee table. 

The postman grabbed his clipboard. "Uh, well, I guess if that's all I'll be-" 

"NO!!!" 

Daichi was understandably confused as Suga hadn’t said anything after. "I'm but no what? Do you have another package? I don't remember another one on the list..."

Suga finally gathered withering sanity. "No, that's not all! I, uh, don't have another box or anything. But I h-happened to remember today's your birthday? And may or may not have made blueberry pie assuming you didn't really have any plans since I know this is your last house, but I- sorry I shouldn't have assumed! Totally no pressure or anything! Aki can just eat if you don't..." 

_ Oh dear lord above, Suga was truly screwed. _

"Ah, thank you, it's very nice of you. I'd love a slice! Normally I don't do much ‘cause, you know, my siblings are all over the place and always busy. I'm surprised you remembered though!" Daichi, of course, looked genuine. He is, after all, a genuine man. 

Suga relaxed in relief, padding to the kitchen. "Well, that's the Sugawara memory for ya! It's handy for things like this, but, oh boy, does it hurt when Aunt Kim brings up the 2nd grade incident!" 

Daichi sits at the breakfast bar, setting the table. "The 2nd grade incident?"

"Oh, you wouldn't want to know the details. I can only say it involved my 8 year old honor, apple sauce, and an eyepatch. You’d be shocked that a little angel like me was so mercilessly petty!” Nostalgia shines in his chocolate eyes.

Daichi bounces back. “Oh, really? I think you're a little angel, now?”

“Oh, of course you do! I’m simply  _ divine _ company!” Suga turns to dry his hands and grab a knife.

The brunette chuckles. “But the way those slacks hug your ass is just  _ sinful _ .” 

“Same could be said for those thighs.” Those walnut eyes seem to see right through to his very being, as if peering at the embers lit within. 

Suga slid the pie over the counter. "Happy birthday, Daichi~"

“T-thank you.”The two begin to dig in.

_ The pie is perfect. Perfectly sweet, just like Suga.  _

The two eat at a comfortable pace. The conversation flows just as easy as blueberry filling.

  
  


  1. **Stop to talk to Koshi**



Daichi finished his pie, plates in their places. 

_ 'Now's the time, Daichi! Come on. You can do it. Just follow the plan!' _

Suga walks Daichi to his door, and Daichi stops right outside the doorstep. He turns around only centimeters away from each other, which seems like nothing in Daicihi’s anxiety-riddled mind.

"Well, then that's all. Goodb-"

"NO!!!" All of a sudden Daichi felt a sense of deja vu. 

"I mean, um, shoot."He internally scolds himself for his stupidity. 

Suga, ever the sweetheart, looks concerned, “Hey, it’s okay. Take a deep breath. I’m not going anywhere if you don’t want me to, okay?”

He softly smiles, and Daichi now sees why he’s so beloved by all of his students. (Not that he didn’t before of course-)

  1. **Give Koshi his phone number**



_ Come on now! _ "I know it's my birthday, but I actually have a gift for you."

Daichi fishes out the white slip of paper. "Here. Call me sometime so we can set up a date. If not a date, then at least a thank you meal." 

"Well, a date does sound nice~ Though I'd have to clear my oh-so-busy schedule." Suga chuckles.

"I'm sure it won't be too hard. I'll, uh, see you soon, yeah?" Daichi laughs in return as he fiddles with his clipboard.

Daichi surprises even himself when he leans in. "Can I kiss you,  _ Ko-shi~ _ ?"

Suga nods.

"Happy birthday to me, indeed."

**BONUS:**

"Ko-kun! Did you get the post?"

"Yes, I got the postman!"

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this a while ago, but please scream at me to work on my wips :"""" i miss daisuga sm its unreal anywho back to stsg hell i go


End file.
